Are You Gone Forever?
by fuzzietree
Summary: Elisa and Goliath love each other but it is not going to work and Elisa disappears suddenly no one know what happened and no one knows where she went is she dead or is she hiding?
1. Default Chapter

Prolog;  
  
When the chief had told Elisa that she had to go to some hidden island that had some drug dealers that was near New York she took Goliath with her. It took them 2 days to capture the dealers. While they were gone Xanatos helped Angela go back to Avalon because she missed her clan brothers and sisters. So to Avalon Angela went. When they got back Goliath had found out what Xanatos had done he became ferious with him and have not been on speaking terms. Elisa had started to become really sick and everyone started to think the worse. She has been really weak and been relying on the gargoyles a lot more than often. This is will answer any questions about everything I hope.  
  
Elisa and Goliath love each other but it is not going to work and Elisa disappears suddenly no one know what happened and no one knows where she went is she dead or is she hiding?  
  
I don't own gargoyles and never will lets leave it at that.  
  
Are You Gone Forever?  
  
Elisa Maza stands on the clock tower staring at the setting sun. A lot of things had been running through her mind. Such as "is he the right one for me? "Would it work out between us? The sun disappeared. Than all she could hear was cracking of stone. It echoed all around her. Than several loud roars that felt like it shook the tower. As the leader Goliath stretched and looks down at her she smiled.  
  
"Hey Goliath have a nice sleep?" asked Elisa lovingly.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Goliath replied lovingly.  
  
"Well that is good because I need your help. Will you help me, it will be very dangerous. It is up to you. " Elisa said sternly.  
  
Do you think that I would ever turn you down? No matter how bad. Goliath said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
Ok you are going to have to follow my car. Elisa said carefully.  
  
Umm no offence but can you tell me what I am doing first? Goliath asked causally.  
  
Yeah sure why not. Elisa said with a hint of laughter in her voice.  
  
I am listing. Goliath replied.  
  
There are heavy-duty gangsters who have been really roughing it things up. They rob stores than they set them on fire. They totally wreak cars. Worst of all they have been killing a lot of people. The chief told me that I am the best agent for the job. So what we have to do is take the gang down for good. Elisa finished taking a big breath.  
  
OK I have one question. Goliath asked once again causally.  
  
What is that? Elisa sighed will she have to go through that whole thing again.  
  
Does your chief hate you or something because she always seems to make you do all the dangerous stuff? Goliath wondered.  
  
No well I hope not. I am just the best agent. Elisa looked at him angrily.  
  
All right don't get all-hotheaded. Goliath said as he backed up.  
  
Sometimes I feel really left out Elisa never talks to us only to Goliath. She never says hi to us any more. Lexington sighed.  
  
Well it seems important usually when they talk they smile but when it is important Goliath seems worried. I wonder what they are up to. Hudson said the others realized that he seemed very worried. Hudson said with concern.  
  
Lex, Lex, Lex maybe they will tell us and maybe they wont. Broadway said ignoring Hudson.  
  
But if they don't than it looks like we will have to follow them. Brooklyn said with a slight smile on his face making him look evil.  
  
Hudson will you join us for a minute. Goliath said peeking around the corner.  
  
Yeah sure Goliath. Hudson looked even more worried.  
  
Hudson we are going to give you an important job it might be kind of difficult. To keep the others here we don't want them following us. If they refuse to listen to you than tell them that I said that there will be sever consequences. Goliath said threatening.  
  
I hear you loud and clear Goliath. Hudson said saluting Goliath.  
  
Thanks Hudson. Goliath said looking at Elisa.  
  
Your welcome but you both have to do me a favor. Hudson said.  
  
What? Elisa said butting in.  
  
Don't get your selves killed off. Hudson said with a hint of laughter.  
  
Don't worry I will bring back your leader home safe and sound. Elisa said smiling at Hudson hoping to calm him down.  
  
That is good but don't forget to bring you self back while you are at it. Goliath is noting without you. Hudson said hoping not to embarrass Goliath.  
  
Oh don't worry we will be fine. Goliath said blushing.  
  
All right see you tonight. Hudson said.  
  
Bye. Elisa said looking over her shoulder.  
  
There gone lets follow them now. Brooklyn told the others.  
  
NO you can't go this time. Hudson Yelled.  
  
Why not? Lexington said looking frightened.  
  
I have my orders from the leader and he says no. Hudson said firmly.  
  
Why they will need our help. Broadway added.  
  
Sometimes 2 people can solve these things without others help. Well in this case one human and one gargoyle. They love each other and will protect each other until the end. Please listen to Goliath this time. Hudson said amused with him self.  
  
All right just this once but if anything happens to them than I will never listen to you again. Lexington said angrily. 


	2. Dangerous

Ch.2 Dangerous  
  
"Ok Goliath this is the place now listen carefully this is what I am going to do." Elisa's voice faded into a tiny whisper.  
  
"Elisa it is against my better judgment but I trust you." Goliath said while trying to hide his worry.  
  
"Ok are you ready?" Elisa said as she exhaled.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, as ready as I will ever be. Umm Elisa." Goliath said shyly  
  
"Yes Goliath?" Elisa said as she turned around to look at him her hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"I love you!" Goliath said as his face turned a violent shade of purple.  
  
"I love you too." Elisa said smiling warmly at him.  
  
"All right I am going in." Elisa said not to thrilled.  
  
This is such a bad idea why did you have to do it this way, why not let me go in and scare them out of there wits that way they will turn them selves in. Goliath said talking to mid air.  
  
(Goliath sat impatiently waiting the minutes passing by like hours. Horrible thoughts were running threw his head. He tried to shake them out but it did not work. They just kept on getting worse. The building was as quiet as a tomb. This could be a bad thing or a good thing but he was not sure at the moment. Than what he was afraid to hear happened shouting, screaming, and gunshots.)  
  
"She is a fraud, don't let her get away!" a man yelled.  
  
"The boss wants her dead!" Than a different man yelled.  
  
(Than gunshots that he swore shook the windows. Than the most deadly silence that he had ever heard before echoed off the walls of he's ears. The silence was becoming unbearable. He wanted to do something to make it go away, than he head whispers.)  
  
"Is she dead?" The first man asked whoever was there.  
  
"I think that she is, she's not moving." The second man replied  
  
"Kick her or something to make sure that she is." The first spoke with fear in his voice.  
  
"She is still alive duck she has a gun!" The Second man yelled as ran he could tell by the way the mans voice was shaking.  
  
(His heart jumped at these words those glorious words.)  
  
"Don't let her get away!" The first one spoke again.  
  
"Boss will kill us if she gets out of here alive." The second one yelled as he fired another shot.  
  
"Goliath now!" Elisa yelled up at him.  
  
(In one big swoop Goliath glided down and captured the guys. His Eyes glowing bright yellow in fury.)  
  
"What is that thing?" The second one said trying to kick Goliath.  
  
"I don't know" The First man said while trying to hit Goliath.  
  
"Shoot it now! I would but I am out of bullets" The second one yelled.  
  
(Gunshots rang through the sky. Hudson looked up at the darken sky he felt like something had gone wrong.)  
  
"Broadway, Brooklyn, Lexington follow me something is happing." Hudson yelled at the pouting gargoyles.  
  
(When they arrived both Elisa and Goliath were unconscious. On the ground were the two goons they were trying to crawl away. Broadway picked them up and held them by the shirt collars.)  
  
Goliath, Elisa are they moving are they ok? Broadway asked Hudson.  
  
"Goliath has been shot and so has Elisa. Goliath's wound will heal with a good night's sleep. Elisa needs to go to the hospital." Lexington replied in Hudson absents of voice.  
  
"Ok this is what we need to do is tie up the goons and get Goliath some where high and get Elisa to the hospital." Hudson finally said.  
  
"Broadway get Goliath some where high and out of sight." Lexington told Broadway.  
  
Lexington and I will carry the goons and Hudson you can carry Elisa to the police station. Move it NOW!!! Brooklyn yelled. 


	3. Heatbreak

CH. 5 Heartbreak  
  
(The last thing that Elisa remembered was that Goliath got hurt. Than she attacked the goons and knocked them out than she got shot. It seemed that she got shot from a window above her. Then she woke from an uneasy sleep.)  
  
"Goliath, where are you I hope that you are not hurt." Elisa whispered quietly  
  
(She knew that it was her fault that Goliath got hurt. She knew things would never be the same. A few weeks later she was released from the hospital, but under the circumstances that she did not do any thing to stressful. The sun was still under the sky so she went home. She had asked her partner Bluestone if he would take care of her cat. Apparently he had been doing so because there was food and water in their dishes.)  
  
"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Elisa cooed.  
  
"Meow." Replied Cagney  
  
"Hey how are you" Elisa purred.  
  
"Meow" once again she answered.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Elisa said lovingly.  
  
"Meow." Once again replied.  
  
(Elisa looked out on her balcony and saw two stone figures.)  
  
"Bronx and Lexington?" Elisa sighed disappointedly she was hoping that it was Goliath.  
  
(The sun began to set so she turned off the lights and sat in the dark.)  
  
"Crack, Crack, Growl."  
  
"Come on Bronx lets take care of the cat and wait for someone to come and carry you." Lexington said while stretching.  
  
"You don't need to take care of Cagney anymore." Elisa said in a spooky voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Lexington said with a scared look on his face.  
  
(Click.)  
  
'Elisa you're out of the hospital." Lexington now looked surprised.  
  
"How did Goliath turn out." Elisa said with concern.  
  
"He's fine." Lex. Replied.  
  
"He has been worried about you though." Lex said giggling to himself.  
  
"I am going to stop by the castle as soon as I talk to the Sargent, but don't tell him that you have seen me." Elisa said not knowing what that would hold.  
  
"Ok." Lex looked worried all the sudden.  
  
'Wolf, Wolf, Bark, Bark." Bronx finally got to put in his two cents.  
  
"Who's coming Bronx." Lexington said while petting his ears.  
  
"It is only Broadway." Lex told Elisa.  
  
"All right, but remember what I told you." Elisa said sternly.  
  
"See you later Elisa." Lex said with a bit more worry in his voice.  
  
"Hey, Sargent." Elisa said when she popped her head into her boss's office.  
  
"Elisa what are you doing here you are suppose to be in bed resting." Chaze said when she saw her best detective out of bed.  
  
"I know but I just wanted you to know that I can come back to work in a few days." Elisa said with shock.  
  
"All right but you will be doing desk work." The chief said rater determined.  
  
"Aww come on I am not that breakable." Elisa said laughing at herself.  
  
(Elisa looked up at the castle she was undecided if she was going to go up there, but she knew that if she didn't than Lex would have to stay on her balcony so she slowly started up the stairs. When she got there Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington were watching TV She figured that Goliath was out there somewhere.)  
  
"Elisa your back how are you?" Hudson asked.  
  
" Fine. So how has everyone been?" Elisa said while looking around the room.  
  
"Were all fine, but there will be someone who will be happy to see you." Brooklyn said smiling.  
  
"Where is he?" Elisa said anxiously.  
  
"Either on the balcony or gliding around." Broadway said with a mouth full with a sandwich.  
  
"Ok, thanks." Elisa said with worry.  
  
(Elisa had butterflies in her stomach. She was afraid about how Goliath was going to react about seeing her. She was expecting to see Goliath's back but she didn't. She sighed she was relived and disappointed. She stood there looking at the lights that spotted the city. Than she heard the familiar sound of wind under wings. She backed up into the shadow of the castle. Now she saw Goliath's back. She did not say anything almost to scared to say anything.)  
  
"Goliath." Elisa whispered.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!! Goliath yelled angrily.  
  
(Elisa was hurt; she sighed and started to walk away)  
  
"I think that Elisa is dead." Goliath sighed.  
  
(Elisa chuckled to her self.)  
  
"Goliath I'm not dead." Elisa whispered again.  
  
"I flew by her room and it was empty." Goliath continued.  
  
(Goliath turned around his face was in shock. Elisa walked out of the shadows.)  
  
"Thank Avalon, your alive." Goliath said hugging her.  
  
"Yeah they let me out this afternoon." Elisa said pushing herself out of the hug.  
  
"Lexington was at your house today" Goliath told her.  
  
"Yes I know I saw him, but he promised not to say anything I wanted to surprise you." Elisa said with a chuckle trying to escape her mouth.  
  
"Well you did." Goliath said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well I have done my deed now I can die in peace." Elisa said trying to be funny but the look that Goliath gave her told her that it wasn't  
  
" Have to go home and get some rest." Elisa continued.  
  
"Do you want me to take you?" Goliath asked hoping  
  
"No, I have my car." Elisa sighed.  
  
"Goliath are you all right?" Elisa asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah I am fine I, I guess that I still in shock. I mean I thought that you were dead." Goliath told her.  
  
(They looked at each other in silence.)  
  
'Goliath I wanted to apologize for you getting hurt. If I would of known that was going to happen I would not of involved you." Elisa said trying not to cry.  
  
"Elisa if you would of gone by yourself than you would have been killed." Goliath informed her.  
  
"Yes I know and I would have been doing my job. My job does not require you to get hurt also." Elisa told him sternly.  
  
"If I did not want to help than I would not of agreed." Goliath replied angrily  
  
Goliath I am sorry that I got you hurt and it was not fair to you and your clan. I am not one of you. I got you hurt doing my job. Being my friend is dangerous!!! Screamed Elisa.  
  
"Elisa please stop don't say anything else." Goliath cried.  
  
"Goliath I don't want you to get hurt again. The relationship is not going to work." Elisa said with tears threatening to show themselves.  
  
"Elisa please don't do this please." Goliath said with his tears showing.  
  
"I'm sorry Goliath but I got you hurt and I could not live if it happened again." Elisa said with a few tears leaking down her cheeks.  
  
"Elisa!!!" Goliath yelled in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry Goliath." Elisa whispered she knew that she should not of come.  
  
(Elisa turned around and walked away. The other gargoyles stared at her they had heard the whole argument. She walked down the stairs the tears were streaming down her cheeks. As she walked to her car she heard Goliath yell.) 


	4. Disappearance

Ch.4 Disappearance  
  
(By the time Elisa got home she was tired. Crying had worn her out. She went straight to bed, she lay down and cried her self to sleep.)  
  
"Meow, Meow, Meow" The poor hungry cat cried.  
  
"Not now I need to get some more sleep." Elisa said half asleep.  
  
"Fine I will get up. Elisa said drowsy. Who are you?" Elisa yelled  
  
(1 week later)  
  
"Goliath how are you feeling?" Lexington asked quietly  
  
"What, yes fine." Goliath said out of it.  
  
"Have you heard from Elisa?" He continued.  
  
"No." Goliath replied.  
  
"Goliath come here!" Hudson yelled.  
  
(Detective Maza has been missing for several days. No one knows what happen and where she is. All we know is that her apartment was a mess. We had just found out that before she was injured. She had to break a gang ring. We found blood in her apartment the police says that is was hers. We will inform you if we have any more details.)  
  
"I have a feeling that this is why we have not heard anything from her." Brooklyn said.  
  
"I figured that one out by myself." Broadway said sarcastically.  
  
"I hope that she is ok." Goliath said sympathetically.  
  
"Wait a minute the girl broke your heart and now you want her to be ok?" Brooklyn yelled at Goliath  
  
"I love her no matter what, maybe she had a good reason to break up with me. The night that she broke up with me I went to her apartment to talk her into changing her mind but I saw her crying." Goliath said trying not to cry.  
  
"Who know what is going to happen to her if she is going to live or die." Lexington said looking into his laptop.  
  
"I want to know where she went." Broadway wondered.  
  
"Or maybe she could not take it any more and she left." Brooklyn said.  
  
"You know what I am going to go to the one building that they we were at when we got hurt." Goliath said ignoring his clan members.  
  
"Ok but we are going to go with you." Lexington said.  
  
"Alright lets go." Broadway said smiling at his brothers.  
  
"That is the building search every floor. Every room and every nook and cranny." Goliath yelled at the others when they approached the building.  
  
"Don't worry Goliath we won't let him down." Broadway said with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Goliath is going to be upset I could not find any sign of her." Lexington told Brooklyn.  
  
"Goliath I hate to say this but I did not find her." Brooklyn informed Goliath.  
  
"We need to get back to the clock tower. The sun is coming up." Goliath said with heartbreak on his face.  
  
"Don't worry Elisa will show up." Lexington said trying to comfort his leader.  
  
Dead or alive. Brooklyn said while Broadway nailed him in the stomach with his pointy elbow.  
  
"Don't worry she will be alive." Broadway said trying to cover up Brooklyn's Optimism.  
  
"Let's go back." Brooklyn told the clan.  
  
"From now NO ONE talks about Elisa from now on." Goliath ordered  
  
"I think that he has given up hope." Lexington told Brooklyn sadly.  
  
"I know that he has given up on finding her." Brooklyn told his friend trying to prove that he was always right. 


	5. Reunited

Ch.5 Reunited  
  
(A month has passed and everyone had given up the search for Elisa. She has been claimed dead.)  
  
Crack, Crack "Growl."  
  
"Come on everyone I need to talk to Xanatos."  
  
"Umm why?"  
  
"Because he knows where Angela is."  
  
"Why you know that Demona is with Angela and I know that you don't want her back."  
  
"Goliath are you really that lonely."  
  
"No I just want to talk to Angela she is my family. She also should know about Elisa."  
  
"That part I agree with."  
  
"Xanatos are you here?"  
  
"Yes it is so nice to see you. I mean we live in the same house and we don't even see each other. Yes it has been quite some time."  
  
"I heard about Elisa missing. I am sorry."  
  
"I am not here to talk to you about that."  
  
"Than what?"  
  
"Angela you know where she is and I want to know where she is the clan told me that you sent her some place."  
  
"Yes they are right I did."  
  
"Well where is she?"  
  
"Avalon, She missed her clan there."  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
"If you are wondering she already knows about Elisa."  
  
"Well you answered my question. I'd better get back to the clan."  
  
"Goliath."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Angela is coming home tomorrow. She might need some comforting."  
  
"Don't worry I will be there for her."  
  
"Goliath that is not the problem, I know that you will be there for her but will you be able to talk to her about it?"  
  
"I am not sure. If I can't than I will make myself. I mean this is my daughter and she needs to know what happened to her, to us."  
  
"Ok. Good Luck."  
  
"Thank you and Xanatos will you send her home as soon as she gets here."  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Goliath I will be here for you if you need my help."  
  
"I know."  
  
(I am sorry that this Chapter so short but I hope that you like it. For the ones who have been waiting I am sorry that it took me so long to up date.) 


	6. Vacation

Vacation  
  
Ok I am very sorry but I will not be able to upload my stories for a while. I am going on vacation and I will try and get to a computer and get up more chapters. I should be home by the end of July. So tell me what you think so far and up load my confidence. Thank you all for your support so far. 


End file.
